Sarah va récupérer Victor
by True Blood Harris
Summary: Sarah inquiète de n'avoir pas de nouvelle en temps et en heure de Victor se lance à sa recherche et quand elle sait où il est, elle part le récupérer. Et tombe sur une Pam mal au point et sur des jeunes recrues de la Fellowship of the Sun pas expérimenté.


**Titre :** Se sacrifier pour celui que l'on aime

**Auteur :** Sarah

* * *

Cinq ans de vie commune, cinq ans où j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour Victor. J'ai décidée de ne pas être transformée alors je suis devenue le plus sur moyen de l'atteindre mortellement.

Sortir faire les courses est devenu dangereux et je l'ai appris à mes dépends quand je rangeais mes paquet sur le siège passager de ma voiture.

J'ai été kidnappée en pleine fin d'après-midi. Comme nous sommes en été, Victor ne lève que vers vingt deux heures. Comme je déteste l'été qui me prive encore plus de la présence de mon vampire.

Je me suis faite attrapée par derrière. Une main a couvert ma bouche et une autre m'a mit un chiffon chloroformé devant le nez. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai plongée en plein brouillard.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais groggy mais j'ai pu remarqué qu'il faisait encore jour et que plusieurs personnes m'observaient. Dans leurs regards, je lisais haine et dégoût. La peur s'est infiltrée sournoisement en moi et je me suis mise à frissonner.

Un homme s'est approché de moi un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'inquiète pas la Catin ! Tu seras libre quand il aura grillé !

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effrois et j'essaye de me débattre avec les liens qui me lient mes mains dans mon dos. Le _il_ ne peut être que Victor !

- Reste tranquille où je t'en colle une !

Je me débat encore plus vilement mais je reçois une baffe. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

_C'est de ma faute ! Je suis si faible !_

Dans ma tête, une idée germe. Je me dis que si je meurs alors Victor n'aura plus d'ennuis. Felipé en sera extrêmement ravis et laissera Victor tranquille.

Le bâillon que j'ai sur la bouche glisse alors je me mets à insulter tout le monde en toutes les langues qui me viennent à l'esprit. Quelques personnes pâlissent mais celui qui m'en a collé une ne bronche pas. Il sort juste un couteau de sa poche et déplie la lame.

- Tu as fini Catin ? J'ai très envie de te couper ta langue de vipère !

Il s'approche de moi qui suis toujours assise par terre depuis que je suis revenue à moi. Je me lève maladroitement et je le fusille des yeux. Les autres personnes présentes murmurent entre eux mais je ne les écoute pas. Mon objectif étant le couteau.

Je me précipite contre le type qui avait le couteau pointé vers moi et je lâche un râle de souffrance quand je sens la lame s'enfoncer dans mon ventre.

Un cri se fait entendre dans la pièce puis quelqu'un s'approche.

- Pauvre con ! On a plus aucun moyen de pression si elle meurt !

Je sens ma vue s'embrouiller tandis que je tombe lourdement au sol. Je sens la vie s'échapper peu à peu de moi. Je sais que je vais mourir pourtant je souris.

Quelqu'un me soulève avec délicatesse tandis que je perds peu à peu conscience de se qui m'entoure. Je connais la personne qui me porte si précautionneusement. C'est l'un de mes frères.

- Finalement, elle avait raison ! C'est VOUS les monstres !

_Mathys..._

Je reviens à moi peu à peu. Une odeur que je déteste me parvient.

_L'hôpital !_

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans un hôpital alors que je devrais être en enfer ou au purgatoire ? Enfin si seulement çà existe !

J'ouvre mes yeux pour les plonger directement dans ceux de celui que j'aime par dessus tout.

- Victor !

Je teste une à une toutes les parties de mon corps et je me rends compte que j'ai un bandage sur le ventre. Les évènements me reviennent alors en m »moire et je regarde autour de moi pour voir si je vois mon frère.

- Où est Mathys ?

- Il m'a appelé avec ton portable après t'avoir conduite ici. Maintenant, il a dit qu'il a des choses à régler et qu'il reviendrait quand tu irais mieux. Si ce n'était pas ton frère, je n'aurais même pas fait la "commission".

Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Victor passe une main sur une de mes joues. Je l'attrape et je la pose sur mon cœur tandis qu'une larme coule sur ma joue.

- Pardon d'avoir faillis te quitter.

- Que dis-tu ?

Victor prend mon visage entre ses mains et approche son visage tout près du mien en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai tenté de mourir pour te protéger...

Il coupe ma phrase.

- Tu n'as pas à me protéger !

Toujours la même rengaine !

- Tu me protèges bien pourtant alors sache que si je devais recommencer, je ferais exactement la même chose !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Victor bon sang ! Je t'aime tant que si il t'arrivais quelque chose que ce soit de ma faute ou non, je ne m'en remettrais pas !

Je passe mes mains autour de son cou. Il s'allonge contre moi en me tenant comme si je risquais de disparaître.

- A moi aussi tu es indispensable Sarah ! Même si c'est dur à dire et que je ne te l'ai encore jamais dis ainsi, je t'aime.

Je suis si heureuse d'un coup de savoir enfin ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Mon cœur accélère son rythme tant ces mots ont été attendus.

Victor prend finalement ma bouche que je lui tends avec un mélange de douceur, de passion et de possessivité pour sceller nos paroles. 


End file.
